


Jeff Has a Hard Time

by Eitrad_Creep



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: IT'S NOT GOING WHERE YOU THINK IT'S GOING I SWEAR, M/M, Ohshit here we go, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitrad_Creep/pseuds/Eitrad_Creep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's got a crush on Eyeless Jack, and awful cringey goings-on ensue. ((Please don't take this seriously))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff Has a Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this slash fic as a joke some time in 2015 on my tumblr, and decided to post it here. You can view the original over there>> http://soggypastas.tumblr.com/post/146444148545/a-smut-fic
> 
>  
> 
> wArning yaoi dont like dont read!!11!!1!!!1

Jeff nervously shifted on his feet, the plain white door to Eyeless Jack’s room seeming as intimidating to him as a rhinoceros. With a machine gun… And a flamethrower. 

His hand hesitated in front of the door, moving as if to knock, then drawing back in freight. His mind raced as he shifted, socks making barely more than a rustle on the carpet and his heart pounding in his ears. He took a few quick breaths, steeling himself and raising a clammy hand to knock.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud whoosh, nearly making Jeff fall onto the floor in surprise. Eyeless Jack was standing in the doorway, his shoulders tense and his hand clenched on the doorknob. 

“EJ! I.. Didn’t expect you’d be awake,” Jeff said shakily.

“Why have you been standing there for so long?!” he replied, his voice low and somewhat gravelly. It sent shivers down Jeff’s spine.

“I uh.. I was going to ask if you… Wanted to go to the movies this weekend?” Jeff said, wringing his hands nervously.

EJ stood a little straighter, his grip on the doorknob loosening somewhat. “Is that it?”

“I- um… No,” Jeff said, his voice cracking somewhat as he looked up at EJ’s blue mask. He resumed shifting on his feet as he stuttered, “D-d’you… Like me?”

Eyeless Jack chuckled and relaxed, opening his bedroom door wider. In the dim light, Jeff could see that EJ’s trousers had a… Rather obvious bulge in the front. Jeff could feel his face getting hotter as EJ leaned forward slightly, gesturing for him to come inside.

“I’ll show you exactly how much I like you, Jeff…” EJ purred, lightly brushing a gloved hand across Jeff’s thigh as he walked past.

Jeff sat down on the almost sterile-looking white bed in the middle of the room, watching EJ intently as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

“Are you ready for this?” EJ asked in that luxuriously deep voice, lowering his hood and stepping closer.

“Take me,” Jeff whispered, spreading his legs apart, his blush deepening as he looked over EJ’s slender figure, better defined now that he removed his hoodie. He leaned down to meet Jeff’s lips, mask pulled above his mouth as his hands roamed across Jeff’s arms.

The air felt as if it was taken from his lungs as he was pushed gently onto the mattress. Jeff felt how soft and sweet EJ’s lips were, the slight tang of blood filling his nose as he drank in his scent. Lips parted to reveal EJ’s pointed teeth, his tongue working away with Jeff’s, and he pulled away slightly to catch his breath. EJ’s smile widened behind his mask as he grabbed hold of Jeff’s wrists and pulled them above his head, pinning him in place.

Jeff whined as he felt the urgent need to be closer to EJ, bucking his hips slightly, rubbing his pajama pants on EJ’s thigh, which was positioned just below his crotch. He groaned at the contact, feeling as though Jack was the best thing that could have possibly happened to him at that moment. 

Before he could finish the thought, however, EJ was leaning down to his ear.

In a barely audible whisper, he said, “Wake up ya fuckin nerd.”

Jeff’s eyes snapped open to find himself in his own bed, sweating profusely and a blush clearly visible on his face. He took a few deep breaths, sat up, and marched indignantly into his bathroom to change into some clean pants.

~***~

Eyeless Jack sat on his bed, a worn-out novel in his hands. The cover of Silence of the Lambs was long since worn away, but he knew nearly every word by heart. He looked up, hearing someone stomping down the hallway and shrugged. Probably Toby again.

Jeff burst into his bedroom, hair disheveled and a steak knife clutched in his hand.

“Jeff, what the fuck?! Knock first, geez,” EJ said indignantly.

Without answering, Jeff quickly raised his knife and threw it as hard as he could at the masked man, his weapon hitting it’s mark with a solid thump.

“STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS, ASSHOLE.”


End file.
